Era of the King
by The Knight of Thirteen
Summary: Stories from the weeks surrounding the Straw Hat crew's arrival at Raftel. Stories set between the canon story line and my own will be located here, and each chapter will be it's own story. Stories not delivered in chronological order. - Third of Four stories in my One Piece series.
1. Demons

_**Author's Note - This can be considered the second story in my One Piece series. It is in the same continuity as Two Broken Blades, Straw Hat Legacy, and The Legacy Storm, although as with the others, it is a stand alone creation that can benefit from the others, but not be left worthless without them**_

_**Disclaimer : I do not own One Piece or any of the other fandoms from which names, places, abilities, or references are taken! Imaginary points to anyone who catches said references throughout the story and PM's them to me. Dunno if you'll get anything real, but i give sneak peaks and deleted scenes to my repeated reviewers, so it isn't unthinkable.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 01 - Demons**_

* * *

We're getting close. We all know it, and even the captain is more serious than usual. It's strange, seeing his confidence shaken. Before, he would not have even considered the possibility of losing, but now, after all he'd been through, everyone could see that beneath his happy exterior, he was tense. Worried. We have been keeping watch at night for the past month or so. Two of us each night. We are allowed to share our watch however we choose, but one of us has to be awake at all times. The captain seems to think we'll be attacked before we reach Raftel. He's starting to really act like our leader.

Tonight is my night. I can't remember who else is supposed to be keeping watch with me, but I'll probably stay awake, or nearly awake, all night. Unless it is after a serious battle, I usually do. I'm hoping its not Brook, Usopp, or Franky. They're family, but it takes all my patience to deal with them all day, much less all night.

Luffy has been looking to me as his first mate as often as his friend lately, asking for my advice on decisions he has to make. It is strange, but it makes me more sure than ever that I am following the right man. He's long since earned my respect and loyalty a thousand times over.

Sanji is good company if the girls aren't around. If he's sharing my watch, he usually brings a couple of bottles of good sake to share. By morning we're usually both bruised and laughed out and spend the following day sleeping till noon.

Chopper is like the little brother I never had. He's a pretty calm little guy when he's on his own, and it's a nice reminder he is one of the smartest people on the crew. I usually tell him stories when we share a watch. Sometimes scary stories, sometimes just funny stories about some of the pirates I hunted before I joined the crew.

Nami and I play cards or tell jokes till morning. She usually sleeps for a few hours when it gets dark, then gets up around midnight. She likes the sunrise. We have only shared our watch twice, since she prefers to watch with the captain.

Then there is Robin. I never know what to expect with her. Our first watch together, it was near Christmas. She brought me a gift early. It was a new sharpening and polishing kit for my katanas. What really surprised me was when she asked if I would teach her how to sharpen and clean the blades so that she could help me. It was actually fun, talking to the archeologist about something I knew about.

The next time we were up together, I returned the favor. I had found it months back and had been waiting for the right opportunity. Honestly, I was waiting for Nami to need a gift for the woman and sell it to her to lower my debt, but after the sword kit, I decided to give it to her myself. It was a book I found in the library of an island we reclaimed from Blackbeard. It was about Ohara, long before the Buster Call.

I thought I had really screwed up when she started crying, but she never stopped smiling that night. She must have read the thing a dozen times by morning, and when she went to sleep, she hugged me and kissed my cheek, whispering thank you as I sat there like an idiot. That was when I realized I didn't mind the woman's company at all.

After that, we began spending more time together during the day. I would sit on the grass near her chair as I slept or sharpened my swords, and we'd chat about whatever came to mind. Swordsmen she had read about. Countries I had heard about. She even tried to teach me to play chess, which I was lousy at. She would sit in the crows nest and read while I exercised, and even point out ways I could improve my training.

Our third night on duty together, she read to me. I almost protested that I wasn't a child who needed a bedtime story, but I didn't. I stopped regretting that decision as soon as I realized she was reading about the histories of the swords I carried. All the previous warriors who had carried them. It even recounted how Wado Ichimonji came to Kuina's family.

It was one of the most enjoyable nights I had, learning about the history of my swords. Yoru hung near my bed, the blade severed near the handle where I had finally defeated Dracule Mihawk and claimed the title of greatest swordsman in the world. She read about it and we found that there was a blacksmith alive descended from the man who had forged it originally who might be able to reshape it into a katana for me. Now that was something I could look forward to after we had reached Raftel.

I heard a soft knock on the trapdoor that led down to the deck and smiled. Robin pushed the door up and entered the crow's nest with a smile and a blanket. I felt a rush of cold air sweep in after her.

"We've entered the climate zone of a winter island. Nami says we should pass through by morning, but it won't get any warmer till the sun comes up." Robin explained to me as she saw me shiver. She came over to the bench where I was sitting and took a seat next to me, using her powers to spread the blanket over us both as she pulled out her latest book.

"Reading anything good tonight?" I ask her, grateful for the blanket. I'd have never noticed the drop in temperature if she had not opened the door. Would have probably been sick by morning.

"Oh, not particularly. I think I accidentally convinced Franky and Usopp to install a forge in the workshop. I decided to do some research on the subject before they burn the ship down." Robin sighed and opened the book, occasionally looking out the window. It was the least attention I have ever seen her give a book.

"Something on your mind?" I asked her. It was unusual for her to ignore her book without good reason.

"Actually... Yes. But it is nothing serious. Just trying to decide the best way to handle a personal situation. Zoro... Do you think Nami and Luffy are... together?" Robin asked. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"That is what has you so distracted? No. I don't think Luffy could or would hide it. But I think it will happen eventually." I stretch and look at her curiously. "Why is that on your mind?"

"Do you think it will hurt the crew? Them being more than friends and family? Especially if it doesn't work out?" Robin looked at me fully now. She looked more worried than I expected.

"I don't think so. We're closer than that. I can't imagine anyone on our crew having a problem with the happiness of another. Sanji might pout, but I think even he would be happy for them as long as she was happy." I turned sideways to face her more directly, one leg bent under me. She seemed to relax some then.

"You are right..." She turned to face me under the blanket, mirroring my position. She studied me carefully, setting her book behind her on the bench. She scooted closer to me and I felt my cheeks grow warm despite the cold air. "They aren't the only people who could be spending their days as more than friends, you know..."

My eye must have been the size of Luffy's mouth as she slid onto my lap and pressed her forehead to mine. It took me a moment to begin thinking again. Did I want this? She was beautiful, brilliant, strong... I decided then that I did want it. And I was an idiot for not realizing it sooner.

The next morning, I carried an exhausted Robin down to her room before the crew began their day. Of course, luck was not on my side, and Nami woke up just as I was lowering the sleeping archeologist onto her bed.

"Zoro... What... Oh... Oh! Wow... Don't you dare break her heart, idiot." Nami glared at me for a moment, then grinned. "It's about time. Wonder if that rubber idiot will ever get a clue..."

"You might need to be a little less subtle with him." I grinned back at her as I carefully spread the blanket over the sleeping woman. It was a bit wrinkled, but otherwise unharmed.

"Yes, because I am so subtle with him now... I'll press the issue after we make him king." Nami rolled out of her bed and walked past me onto the deck. "Take good care of her, and I'll forget your debt." She grinned and punched my shoulder. It was a hell of an offer, since I planned to take care of Robin anyway.

Breakfast was uneventful, but I decided I may as well take care of an inevitable uncomfortable conversation while the day was still young. I caught Sanji's attention as I left the kitchen and he followed me, raising a curly eyebrow at me for an explanation. I led him to the far side of the grass before leaning against the railing and turning to him.

"Robin and I got together last night." I decided blunt was probably the best way to say it. His cigarette falling out of his mouth made me wonder if that may have been just a little too blunt.

"That's... Sudden. Listen, Moss Head, if you..." He started to snarl at me. I held up my hands for peace.

"I'm not going to hurt her, and it wasn't a one time thing. I care about her. I respect her. You don't have to worry, but I wanted to be the one to tell you, before you found out some other way." I watched him sigh and lean against the railing beside me, picking out a new cigarette and lighting it.

"Alright. Thanks. I appreciate it. You gonna tell the others?" I shake my head.

"Not yet. Nami knows already, and I told you. The others will find out as they find out. I may tell Luffy, and I won't lie to anyone if they ask, but I don't plan to volunteer the information to anyone else unless Robin asks me to." I am surprised to see him nod in agreement.

"Sounds like the best way. It's a private matter, after all." With that, he walked off toward the kitchen to clean up whatever was left after the rest of the crew finished eating. I stayed where I was at, staring idly at Robin's empty lawn chair. Would anything really change between us, besides how we spend some of our nights? I yawned and jumped when Nami addressed me from the top of her ladder, picking her oranges.

"You know, Robin would probably appreciate it if you were there with her when she woke up. I'm not planning to go back in there till tonight, so you can feel free to lock the door." She grinned mischievously at me. I couldn't help but smile at her suggestion. I headed across the lawn and down to the room where our archeologist slept. I hope she's still asleep. I could use a nap before any more exercise.

* * *

_**I thought it was interesting that both Robin and Zoro have been called demons before.**_


	2. Brothers

_**Author's Note - Snippets of the crew on their way to Raftel.**_

_****__**Disclaimer : I do not own One Piece or any of the other fandoms from which names, places, abilities, or references are taken! Imaginary points to anyone who catches said references throughout the story and PM's them to me. Dunno if you'll get anything real, but i give sneak peaks and deleted scenes to my repeated reviewers, so it isn't unthinkable.**_

* * *

**_Chapter 02 - Brothers_**

* * *

"You didn't have to do this, you know. I can wash myself." Chopped sat in the shallow pan of water as Zoro carefully worked the sticky pink goo out of his fur.

"I wasn't doing anything more important, and you'd have been at it all day. Don't worry about it." Zoro reached to his side and one of Robin's arms passed a bottle of shampoo into his hand. "Can't believe you let those idiots experiment on you. You're lucky you still _have_ fur."

"It sounded like a good idea at the time... They were trying to make cotton candy that you could spray out of a can! Doesn't even taste like cotton candy..." Chopper pouted. Robin laughed quietly from a few feet away.

"You would look so silly without fur! Although shaving you would be fun..." The archaeologist laughed harder as she sprouted arms in a circle around the pan, making snipping motions with her fingers. Chopper shrank back from then, looking to Zoro for help.

"No, no, you can't use scissors, I can give him a much closer shave with one of my swords." Zoro swatted one of Robin's hands gently, grinning at the panicked reindeer.

"You two are so mean!" Chopper stuck out his tongue at the pair. Then he smiled. "Thanks for helping me. You're right, I would have had a really hard time myself."

"No problem, Chopper!" Robin ran her fingers through the fur behind his ears where Zoro had already cleaned. The small doctor sighed and relaxed as the swordsman dragged another piece of goo from his coat.

"This stuff is nasty... They thought people would _eat_ this stuff?!" Zoro wiped the comb on a towel that Robin held up for him. It was already thickly coated in the stuff and would likely be thrown overboard or burned after this was completed.

"I bet Luffy would eat some..." Robin pulled at the goo. "It is sort of like rubber, it might be good for him. Or it might make him violently ill. Rubber vomit bouncing around the ship would not be pleasant."

Zoro shook his head. She thought of some of the strangest things. Not that he minded. He smiled when he felt one of her arms massage his back as he worked. Zoro finally put down the comb and scrubbed the last of the shampoo out of the soft fur.

"I think that may be the last of it. How does it feel?" Zoro leaned back into Robin's hand as Chopper climbed out of the pan and inspected his fur.

"Thank you Zoro! Thank you Robin!" The doctor smiled happily and ran off to continue goofing off with the others.

"That was very sweet of you, Zoro." Robin wrapped her arms around him and he could tell from the warm pressure on his back that they were her real arms. He grinned and leaned back into her, leaning his head back on her shoulder.

"He's patched me up more times than I can count, I'd feel like trash if I didn't help him when I could." He put his hands over hers and interlaced their fingers. "I've got watch tonight with Luffy, so I should get some sleep. Come with me?"

"Of course." Robin kissed his shoulder and stood up, lifting him easily with a small army of hands. "I'll be up in a minute, I'm going to get a bottle of hot chocolate. Nami says we may run into another winter island tonight. I'll bring us a blanket too."

Zoro smiled as he remembered the first time they shared a blanket. It seemed like ages although it had been little more than a week. He climbed up to the crow's nest and stretched thoroughly, quickly running through some light exercises so that he would not feel guilty about sleeping all day.

Robin returned, knocking on the door before entering, as she always did. He offered her a hand, although he knew she didn't need it, and she accepted just to touch him. She pressed a bottle into his hands and he laughed. She had brought him a bottle of sake.

Down on the deck, Sanji watched the woman climb the ladder with the bottle she thought he didn't know she stole. That swordsman was being a bad influence on her, but he couldn't say he minded. He had not seen the smile leave her face for over a week. He turned his attention to his captain who was seated, as usual, on the figure head of the Thousand Sunny.

The cook could tell that Luffy was stressed. He spent more time sitting at the head of the ship watching the waves roll by than he did wrestling with Usopp and Chopper. Nami was worried about him, but she tried not to show it.

They were due to reach Raftel within a week, and Shanks had already sent word that he had to deal with a marine force that had attacked the island Luffy had come from as a distraction instead of joining them. Luffy had agreed, and relayed the development directly to Law. They had yet to hear anything back from the Surgeon of Death.

They had received and anonymous tip from within the ranks of the marines that they were coming at them with everything at their disposal this time. They were planning on making it an extermination instead of a fight, and without the red haired emperor or the powerful submarine captain, everyone was a little afraid that the marines might just manage it this time.

But Sanji had faith in his captain and his nakama. Even the moss headed swordsman. They were strong. Their latest bounties showed their strength as their captain now held the worlds highest recorded bounty. 845,000,000 beli. A staggering number that made even Shanks gape in admiration. It was to be expected after defeating two of the emperors in a row.

Big Mom had been crushed beyond recovery. Her crew had scattered and her territories were officially under the protection of the Straw Hat pirates. There were whispers that the revolutionary army was enforcing their protection, and the marines, as well as Blackbeard and Kaido were avoiding these territories for the time being.

Kaido had escaped with minimal losses, but the world knew he had lost, without a doubt. His own territories began rebelling soon afterward. The rumor was he was seeking revenge with a single minded rage and determination.

They had not crossed paths with Blackbeard since Dressrosa. Luffy was anxious to have the man finished and done with, while most of the crew considered it good fortune they had avoided him. Sanji thought otherwise. He was up to something, and it would likely hit them when they reached Raftel.

"Sanji! Try this!" Usopp climbed up to the kitchen door, a can held out in front of him. Sanji raised an eyebrow.

"Is this what Moss Head and Robin were cleaning off Chopper all morning?" The cook smirked when Usopp looked around guiltily.

"We worked out that issue, it's totally safe. Besides, you're the cook, who better to decide if it is safe to eat than you?" Usopp shook the can slightly. Sanji did not move to take the can.

"Not a chance. You eat it. I'll call Chopper if it starts to kill you. See if he'll feel sympathetic after you tested it on him." Sanji crossed his arms and stared at the sniper, daring him to ask again.

"Fine, fine... Luffy!" Usopp turned toward the figure head. Sanji rolled his eyes and tackled the man, spraying a jet of the pink material into the sniper's mouth. "Ack! I've been murdered! It is the worst thing I have ever tasted! How could you do this to me?!" Usopp collapsed dramatically, laying still for a moment before spitting the stuff out on the deck. "That is definitely not cotton candy..."

"Great, now stay out of the captains hair. He's got enough on his mind right now." Sanji walked back toward the kitchen, flicking his cigarette off into the water. "Can you make some of that stuff look like meat? I can leave it as a decoy. Or put it in a bottle of sake..."

"It would be wrong for us to do something like that to our unsuspecting nakama, remember?" Usopp grinned at me. Of course, he would choose to listen to me now. At least they weren't trying to make a forge anymore. That had almost been a catastrophe.

"Sanji! I have some fresh oranges!" Nami walked up beside him and held out her basket. He bowed deeply, smiling charmingly at her.

"I'll be sure to do your oranges justice!" He carried the fruit into the kitchen and sat them on the counter to prepare. "Nami... Have you spoken to Luffy today? He's been quieter than usual today."

"No I haven't, but you're right. I think I will." Nami looked at our captain's back for a moment, then gave me a smile before walking toward him. I suppose I should be a bit heartbroken that both women on our crew had fallen for someone else, but I would rather see them happy than have them to myself.

Nami placed a hand on Luffy's shoulder and felt him stiffen for a heartbeat, then relax when he recognized her presence behind him.

"Luffy... What's on your mind?" She leaned against his back and concentrated on his heartbeat on her back. It was always comforting to be reminded he was human, just like her.

"Law is not coming to help us. Shanks is busy saving my home. And I received word that the marines have made a temporary alliance with the remaining emperors to defeat us. We will be facing the largest military force in history on our own, and I'm afraid I won't be able to protect you all..." The rubber man went ridged behind her again. "I can't lose any of you... Not one... Not after Ace..."

"Then don't. There is not an army in this world who has a stronger will than you. And you have the ability to turn that will into power through haki. You also have the Mera Mera No Mi, if it comes to that. But I don't think you need it. I have complete faith in you, Luffy." The navigator felt his back soften again.

"Thank you. I won't let you down." She could hear his smile when he spoke and knew she had helped ease his mind. And she meant every word. She knew without a doubt that when the time came, he would not fail them. Impossible had never slowed him down before.

"Good, now come and eat something before Usopp and Franky make more of that terrible pink stuff!" She took his hand and he followed her without question, allowing himself to trust her as she trusted him.

Below deck, Brook played his violin quietly, providing sad background music as Usopp and Franky sat in defeat around their attempted invention.

"Mixing cotton and candy was not a successful substitute... And tar as a bonding agent was probably a bad idea... But we did succeed in making a dispenser. What else can we put in it? Sake? Coffee? Cola?" Franky scratched his head as he studied the pink goo they had tried to compress into the can.

"It should be something everyone would enjoy..." Usopp picked up the can and turned it over in his hands, then picked up a small funnel, holding it to the opening and expelling some of the compressed air.

_HONK!_

Brook stopped playing immediately, looking around for the sound that had interupted him.

"What was that? It would have made me jump out of my skin, if I had any! Yohohohoho!" The skeleton laughed at his joke and Franky grinned at the device.

"That is perfect! I can make a security system with this so that we'll all be awakened immediately if the person on watch sees something! Excellent work, Bro!" Franky dashed off to begin improving and installing the new system, while Usopp was left with a startled skeleton and a bucket of pink goo.

"Well... It seems a waste not to use that stuff for something... Any ideas, Brook?" Usopp looked toward the musician.

"Hmmm... Well, it is sticky and rubbery, and by all accounts unbearable to eat. Perhaps a new form of ammunition for your slingshot?" Brook suggested.

"Yes! That's brilliant! I'll just thicken it up some and make glue trap shots!" The sniper looked at the goo with renewed hope. "Thanks, Brook!"

The skeleton nodded to his friend and began to play again as the sniper sat down and went to work.

Just out of sight of the crow's nest, a fleet of marine and pirate ships closed in slowly. At its head, three marine admirals, including Akainu himself, and three pirate emperors, including Blackbeard and Kaido. These powerful men sat in a circle around a map roughly drawn on a table top, showing their best guess of the shape and size of Raftel, and their plan of attack. In just a few short days, they would be rid of the Straw Hat pirates for good.

* * *

_**I love Chopper and Zoro behaving like brothers.**_


	3. Warriors

_**Author's Note - Sorry if you were expecting more fluff, but you're getting a couple of important fights that have been referenced in my other stories.**_

_****__**Disclaimer : I do not own One Piece or any of the other fandoms from which names, places, abilities, or references are taken! Imaginary points to anyone who catches said references throughout the story and PM's them to me. Dunno if you'll get anything real, but i give sneak peaks and deleted scenes to my repeated reviewers, so it isn't unthinkable.**_

* * *

**_Chapter 03 - Warriors_**

* * *

"Lucky, you stay with the ship and kill any marines who touch it! Benn, you take charge of the fight while I'm gone, I have to get to Makino and Roger!" Shanks called to his nakama as he leaped from the side of his ship to the dock like a man half his age, taking off at a sprint toward the small bar and inn up ahead. He drew his sword with his one remaining arm, but no one dared step in his path.

Benn Beckman and Lucky Roo stood shoulder to shoulder on the bow of the ship, taking in the scene and forming a plan. Benn gestured to Yasopp to join them.

"Take the nest and cover the captain when he returns. I don't want dumb luck to mean the end of someone's life today. Have Rockstar prepare the cannons. Not a single marine ship is going to leave this place in one piece after making a threat like this." Benn jumped down to the dock where the majority of the crew stood, weapons drawn, waiting for the order to attack. A ring of marines, many dressed as pirates, stood around them, waiting for someone else to make the first move.

"Alright boys. These guys threatened the captain's family, and since we're all nakama, that means they threatened our family too. We're here instead of in the New World fighting beside Luffy like we promised, so we're going to have to kick ass here hard enough they feel it at Raftel!" Benn grinned as he watched the front line of marines start trying to turn and run.

"Kill them all." The first mate's order was received with cheers and war cries as the pirates rushed into the mob of marines. Benn took a moment to stretch his shoulders before taking his rifle up like a bat and crushing the skull of the nearest soldier.

On the ship, Lucky was enjoying himself. He had a large slab of meat in one hand that he would bite off occasionally, and a pile of smaller cannon balls at his side that he was throwing with enough force to remove a man's head. He was not the great sniper in the nest, but he rarely missed, and even a blow to the chest meant instant death.

"Twenty seven... Twenty eight..." Yasopp counted quietly to himself as he picked off the soldiers who strayed too close to the escape route he was carving for Shanks. He kept a tally carved in the wall by his bed off how many marines, pirates, and bandits he had shot. He was proud to say that he had not needed to make a section for civilians yet, and didn't plan on it.

Below deck, Rockstar was laughing with anticipation as he loaded the cannons with heavy charges and destructive ammunition. He appreciated the typically peaceful nature of their crew, but he had set out to be a pirate, and it just wasn't the same without a little fighting. He had half hoped the marines would have kept fighting at Marineford, but he did not questions Shanks' decision to stop the war for an instant.

He heard Lucky call for him to fire a shot on the port side into the nearest ship. He peered out around the cannon to see marines rushing around on deck, preparing to fire on his nakama on the ground. That was dirty, firing cannons at men on foot, especially when their own people were still out there. He fired a shot through the middle of the ship, smiling in satisfaction as the mast collapsed into the lower deck and their cannons were crushed beyond use.

At the inn, Shanks took a moment to hold his son for the first time. Makino had sent him a letter when she discovered she was pregnant, and he had responded with his suggestion to name the child after his old captain. Now he looked at the child in his arms and smiled.

"This is my little Roger... He has my hair." He turned to the woman beside him. "I've missed you, Makino. So much. I wish I could have come back to see you under better circumstances."

"I've missed you too. Why are they attacking here instead of in the Grand Line?" Makino looked out the window anxiously. Shanks carefully slid their child into her arms, then hugged her briefly.

"They knew Luffy and I met here, and they assumed if they attacked, they would be able to draw at least one of us away. They were right. If I had not come, Luffy would have, and that is exactly what they wanted. I suspect they may have intended to capture you and Roger to use as hostages as well." The red haired pirate guided the woman and child out onto the path that led to the dock.

Ahead of them, a clear path led around the edge of the battle down to the shore. There were bodies piled on both sides, and the marines weren't approaching it. Shanks waved his thanks to his sniper as he guided his family down to the Red Force.

"Benn, get them inside until this is over, I'll help the crew finish up down here." Shanks called. Benn nodded and slung his rifle over his shoulder, walking over.

"Hey Makino. Will you let me carry Roger up? It will be easier to get up the ladder with both hands free. I'll take care of him." The older man smiled warmly at the woman his captain loved and gently took the child from her arms.

"You've been taking care of one red head for me for all these years, I think I an trust you with another." The woman smiled at the pirate and followed him up the ladder. She knew that Shanks trusted him entirely, so she had no doubt that she could too.

When they were both on the deck, Benn passed the child back to his mother, then led her to the captain's cabin.

"Don't worry about a thing. We've got it all under control. Anything you need? I'm not sure if we have much on board fit for a baby to eat, but I can get you both water, and some fresh fruit." Benn looked out the doorway just in time to see Lucky clip a marine's chin with a cannon ball, spinning the man full circle before he collapsed with a broken neck. He almost felt sorry for the soldier. Almost.

"No, we'll be fine, I think. I was surprised you didn't come with Shanks when he visited after the war at Marineford. It was the first time I had ever seen him without you by his side." Makino sat on the pirate captain's bed as she talked with his friend.

"He left me in charge in the New World. Apparently he made a promise to Whitebeard that involved us making sure no one but Luffy made it to Raftel. It wasn't a big challenge, since few could ever make the attempt, but I think he was worried that Blackbeard would make a grab for the treasure while Luffy and his crew were off the map. He insisted he had to see you."

"I'm glad he did. I always worry that he'll die out there and I'll never know..."

"If he and I both die, it will be an event that makes the news in every sea. If I live, I will come and tell you what happened myself. I promise you that. You will not ever have to wonder." Benn studied the woman carefully. She was not a pirate. She may have had a kind enough heart to love one, but she would never have been able to live in the Grand Line. Still, her kindness was what the captain loved about her, not her ability to survive a constant war with nature.

"Thank you. That does make me feel better." Makino looked out the window where she could barely see Lucky's back. "Will you be able to stay for dinner and a drink when this is over? It's the least I can do to repay you all."

"I don't know. The captain will have to decide our next step. He may choose to set out for the New World as fast as possible to try and meet up with Luffy as we had planned, but I think they probably times this attack so we would not make it." Benn looked over his shoulder at something Lucky yelled to him. "They need my help cleaning up. You're safe now. Someone will be in to get you soon."

The man left the cabin and joined his nakama as they searched the bodies and ships for valuables, loaded the corpses and mortally wounded onto the remaining ships, then set them out into the ocean and sank them with heavy explosive cannon fire. They had not lost a single man.

"Shanks. Makino wants us to stay tonight. I think we should. We're too late to make it to Raftel before the battle, and the marines may have a back up force ready to sweep in if we leave. And you deserve a night with your family." Benn put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"You are probably right. Bring the Den Den Mushi in with us, and prep the ship for quick take off, just in case. Is she in my cabin?" Shanks looked up at the ship.

"Yeah. Go on. I'll take care of things and meet you inside with the crew." The first mate went to see to the preparations, leaving his captain to enjoy a few minutes of privacy with his son and the woman he loved.

"I haven't been on your ship before... It's beautiful. It's bigger than the last one, isn't it?" Makino asked the red haired man when he entered his room.

"It is. Would you like me to show you around? It's called the Red Force. We had to get a bigger ship to handle the crew growing. We're a pretty small crew by New World standards though. Luffy's is smaller, and Gold Roger's was as well. Blackbeard's used to be, but it has grown over the last three years..."

"You are worried about him. He's strong. He beat you, didn't he? Who else has done that? You had faith in him from the beginning or you would have never given him your hat. Although, I do miss it. You looked very sexy in it." Makino giggled as the pirate's face began to match his hair.

"Well, I do miss seeing you in my hat the mornings after we spent the night together, but I promised my captain that I would pass it on to the right person, and Luffy was the right person. I knew it from the very start." Shanks wrapped his arms around the woman and kissed her head. "We're staying tonight, if you'll have us. We need to keep watch, in case the marines have back up."

"Benn told you I wanted you to stay, huh?" She grinned at him and kissed his shoulder, enjoying the warmth of his embrace.

"Yeah. He did." Shanks laughed. "Well, let me show you the ship, then we can go inside and stop these yahoos from drinking all your booze before I get any!"

* * *

On the island of Raftel, the very end of the Grand Line, nine pirates stood facing an army of thousands.

"Zoro, Robin, Nami, Usopp. Take those guys." Luffy pointed to his right where two of the marine admirals and their men stood. "Sanji, Franky, Chopper, Brook. Take them." He gestured to the left where Kaido and another pirate emperor waited with their crews. "Akainu and Blackbeard are mine."

"No problem, Captain." Zoro grinned as he drew his swords, clenching Wado Ichimonji between his teeth. It had been a while since he had faced a real challenge. He spun his new katana experimentally. It had been reforged by a great master blacksmith from the broken blade of Yoru, the black blade of Hawk-Eye Mihawk.

"You got it, Luffy." Sanji looked over the pirates before him. He'd beaten half of them before, when they had beaten Kaido the first time. He could tell many of them still remembered, because not one looked eager to attack.

The marines sent a wave of soldiers at them, but they didn't move. Luffy released a wave of his Conqueror's Haki that brought them all to their knees before they could reach them. One man fell directly in front of him, looking up in terror at the man who was now considered the strongest pirate in the world.

He lifted the man by the front of his shirt and looked into his eyes as the entire assembly froze, waiting to see what he would do to the man with the poor fortune to fall at his feet.

"You are a good man. Don't throw away your life for something you don't believe in. A good man's death should be on his own terms. A strong man always faces death with a smile, knowing he lived a life worth living, and died as himself and no one else. Stay out of the way. I don't want you to die here today in the service of these dogs." Luffy threw the man to the shore, where he lay, dazed.

That was when the real battle began. The army charged, bearing down on the pirates with their full strength, only to find it insufficient.

Akainu and Blackbeard came straight to the pirate captain, knowing it was he they had to defeat to claim victory, and not another soul present would ever stand a chance. Akainu never saw the young pirate's Red Hawk punch coming. The haki coated blow tearing through his magma chest with a fire of its own.

The marine admiral stopped and stared openly at his chest, where Luffy's arm was buried, for several second before falling backward to the ground. When the rubber man turned to Blackbeard, arms coated to the shoulders in a shield of haki and steam rolling off his skin in waves, the smarter pirates and marines began to run.

Blackbeard seemed to be doing well at first. His tremor powers were strong enough to disrupt the battles going on around them, but his darkness ability constantly drew in the oncoming blows with increased strength.

The remainder of the army fled when they saw Straw Hat Luffy forced his powers to a final new level. In an act of desperation, he invoked his conqueror's haki to armor his blow rather than his armament haki. The impact caused the pirate emperor to stumble back, but when he recovered and stepped forward, part of him remained.

A ghost-like after image of Blackbeard remained where he had stood, made of shadow and undulations in the air. Blackbeard looked around in shock at the phantom of himself before it disapated into nothing. With a roar of rage, Blackbeard swung at the younger pirate, only to be knocked aside like a child.

Luffy had conquered the spirits of the devil's fruit within him and cast them out, leaving him with nothing but his own strength, and that was nothing before the young captain. He did not hold back as he attacked the pirate who had led to the death of his brother and the man Ace had claimed as his father in all but blood.

When Blackbeard died, he did not smile, and when he looked up at the pirate with a fist full of fire and vengeance, he knew his death was sent from Ace, not Luffy.

* * *

_**There might be additions to this fight from the perspective of the other Straw Hat's eventually, but for now, this is what you get.**_


	4. Revolutionaries

_**Author's Note - I love the revolutionaries! Dragon might be my favorite character.**_

_****__**Disclaimer : I do not own One Piece or any of the other fandoms from which names, places, abilities, or references are taken! Imaginary points to anyone who catches said references throughout the story and PM's them to me. Dunno if you'll get anything real, but i give sneak peaks and deleted scenes to my repeated reviewers, so it isn't unthinkable.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 04 - Revolutionaries**_

* * *

"Me? You can't... I'm not strong enough!" Sabo looked up at the man who had saved him and raised him.

"Yes you are. There is no one I would entrust this power to over you. This is the mark of freedom that has been passed down the line of revolutionaries for centuries. It is a power that would destroy the world in the wrong hands. The strength required to wield it safely is not in the body, but the mind and the soul. You are the one I have chosen." Monkey D. Dragon smiled at the young man before him.

"You should give it to one of your senior officers. I don't have the experience or wisdom that they do." Sabo insisted, looking at the mark on Dragon's face.

"You have experienced the injustice of this world's nobles more directly than most others. You renounced them on your own, when you could have easily been one of them. You have a good heart. My son saw that from the beginning, and so did I. I won't be dropping this burden on you and abandoning you. I will stay and advise you as long as you need me to. There are still many things I need to teach you. But it is time I passed this power and title on to another. I wasn't able to be there for my son, but I will be for my grandson." Dragon put a hand on the shoulder of the blonde boy he had saved many years before.

"Alright. If you will guide me, I will accept. I trust you, so I must trust your judgment." Sabo sighed and smiled at his mentor. "You know, he was as proud of you as you were of him. He made sure everyone knew exactly who he was. Straw Hat Luffy, son of the Revolutionary Dragon, King of the Pirates."

"He had every right to hate me. I was never there when he grew up. He deserved a family."

"He had a family. A bigger one than he ever would have know if he had parents. You saw his crew. They may not have shared blood, but they were family. Just like he and Ace were my brothers. He knew you fought for freedom, and that was all he needed to know to love you." Sabo walked to the ship's railing to watch the sun setting.

"That is the clear sight and wisdom that I want my successor to have." Dragon smirked at the man he had chosen and then looked across the water to his secondary command ship where a slim figure was gracefully flowing through a series of fighting stances at the head of a group of recruits. "You know, you have an opportunity I did not. You may be able to lead a revolution and have the one you love."

As Sabo blushed and tried to form words in his defense, Dragon laughed and walked away toward his cabin. The blonde man closed his mouth and sighed again before looking back at the figure teaching fishman karate to the other revolutionaries. Maybe the man was right.

He leaned against the railing and let his mind wander over the recent events that had changed the world. His last sworn brother had died, as Ace did, with a smile on his face. Now, the newborn child of the late Pirate King bore the name of his fallen brother. Monkey D. Ace would live as the first Ace had not. Free from the hatred that befell the son of the Pirate King. Determined to be there for his grandson as he had not been for his own son, Dragon was passing on his title of leader of the revolution to his apprentice, and surrogate son.

The Straw Hat Pirates had dispersed through the world, each following their own dreams, never forgetting the sacrifice their captain and first mate had made so that they could live free. With three of their most powerful and high ranking soldiers dead, the marines were restructuring and regrouping over a year later. The New World had been in an uproar even before the death of the Pirate King, but it had only intensified when many islands lost the protection of Straw Hat Luffy. Red Haired Shanks maintained his status as an emperor and claimed many of Luffy's territories, protecting them in his place.

After their years of recovery, Marco and the remainder of the Whitebeard Pirates returned and reclaimed their old captains place as an emperor, and were surprised when Shanks turned over their old territories willingly. The world knew there had been meetings between Shanks and Marco, as well as Dragon, and there was more going on than met the eye, but the government wasn't in any condition to deal with it now.

Two other great pirates has risen up and taken places as emperors as well. Boa Hancock had been vengeful and dangerous for the months after Luffy's execution, and due to her, marines did not enter the New World any more. They may not for years to come. Sabo knew he wouldn't step across the Red Line if he knew that woman's armada would hunt him to the ends of the earth for the soul purpose of murdering him in the most painful way they could come up with.

The fourth emperor was all but unknown, even now. What little was known had all the credibility of small town gossip. They believed it was a man, but no one was completely sure. They didn't even know if he was human or fishman. They did know with some certainty that he did not posses an ability, which spoke greatly about his strength if he could stand as equals with Marco, Shanks, and Hancock without a devil's fruit.

The seven warlords were nearly all weak stand-ins that the government had appointed to fill the seats. Buggy the Star Clown was the only pirate remaining from the old group. It was suspected that he was forming an alliance with his old friend, Shanks. If he did, the government would expel him from the warlords, and they would be down to a group of weak fools holding titles they had not earned.

Sabo wondered what it was that was going on between Shanks, Marco and Dragon. He would probably be filled in during his training to take over. He was brought out of his thoughts when he saw Koala waving to him from the other ship. He couldn't help but smile at her. They had been raised together among the revolutionaries, and he had been as protective of her as an older brother at times.

The class she has been teaching was over, and he hoped she would not have any other obligations that evening. He knew she usually ate dinner with her students, so he had an hour or so before he had a chance to talk to her. To his surprise, she held up a finger, signaling for him to wait. He watched her say goodnight to her class, and begin making her way to his ship. He ran to meet her.

"Hey Sabo!" The young woman leaped down to the deck in front of him and smiled brightly. "So, what did Dragon want to talk to you about?"

"He... Wants to make me his successor." Sabo looked at his shoes, and was surprised by a warm hug. He finally managed to return the hug, then hold her at arms length. "What was that for?"

"I knew he would choose you! Congratulations!" She was grinning from ear to ear and he ended up smiling too. It was contagious. She seemed to read his mind and flicked his nose teasingly, not stepping out of his light grip on her upper arms. "You don't need to worry. You'll be amazing."

"Thanks. As long as I have you there to keep me out of trouble." Sabo rubbed his nose. "Dragon is going to begin training me personally to take his place. I don't know if he wants everyone to know yet, so you shouldn't tell anyone until he does, alright?"

She nodded at him and tilted her head slightly. "I'll always be here for you, stupid. And I promise, I'll keep my lips sealed until Dragon makes the official announcement. But then I am throwing you a party, and you aren't allowed to say no." She slipped out of his grip and swept his legs out from under him, coming to a stop sitting on his back with his arms held firmly. "Promise you'll come to your party?"

"Alright, alright!" Sabo knew he might be able to over power her, but he honestly didn't want to. The idea of a party with this beautiful woman sounded more appealing than most other social events she had dragged him to. She claimed he was as unsociable as Dragon. He took that as a compliment. She punched him.

"Good. Now... Want to go get some dinner? It's been a while since we got a chance to relax together." She slowly let him up. He made a show of dusting himself off, then held his elbow out to her.

"It would be my honor to treat you, my lady." They both contained their laughter as she took his arm dramatically and walked with him to the kitchen where they would both be served for free.

* * *

"You should stay, you know. Mainomai plans to make you his successor, I'm sure of it." A woman said to the man next to her. Three of them sat together, talking and drinking, their usual fourth asleep, preparing for his night watch.

"No way, Rouge. I'm the son of a marine. No one here would follow me. It will probably be one of you two. Maybe even Iva, but I doubt it. He plans to return to his home as well. The revolution has lost all momentum." The man leaned back in his chair and took a long drink of sake.

"Everyone here would follow you. After the way you stood up for Iva, everyone knows that no one understands what we fight for as well as you. And your father may be a marine, but he is an incredibly strong man, and you are too. You would make an excellent leader." The woman named Rouge yanked the bottle from his hand and downed the last of it, scowling at him.

"Oh lay off him Rouge, it is his life. He is free to live it how he chooses. Actually, I might join him..." The third member of their party, another woman with long black hair said, blushing slightly.

"You too, Chrysi? You're going to leave me alone here with these people?" Rouge slumped in her seat, flicking her light red-blonde hair out of her face. "Maybe I should go back home too... I do miss it."

The woman called Chrysi nodded her agreement.

"I don't know if it would be safe for me to return to my home, with my brother out there raising hell. The stupid government will probably have me hunted down too, just in case crazy runs in the family." Chrysi rolled her eyes and opened a new bottle of saki, taking a drink and handing it back to the man beside her.

"You ran away from home _before_ your brother, joined the revolutionary army, and last I recall, you were the one suggesting we use Sea Kings to attack Mariejois. I think crazy _does_ run in your family." The man laughed at her indignant expression. "Crazy isn't bad, though."

"Dragon, you're so mean." Chrysi pulled her knees up to her chest and pouted over the top of them at her two friends. "You and my brother would have either loved each other or killed each other."

"I might still meet him someday. The marines haven't managed to kill me or him yet. What's with them messing up his name? Should we start calling you Gold Chrysos, Chrysi?" Dragon teased her. She kicked his leg, but laughed anyway.

"No idea. Maybe he's picked up so much treasure they thought it was more appropriate." Chrysi shrugged.

"I think it suits him." Rouge said. She grinned suddenly. "I could live with Gold Rouge..."

"Hey! Hands off my brother! He's enough trouble without your help!" Chrysi shouted. Dragon laughed.

"Maybe we should all go join his crew. He's doing more to fight the government than we are right now." The black haired man passed the bottle to Rouge.

"Hmmm... Spending all day every day on a ship with the only man in the world who can make the entire government nervous... I could go for that." Rouge grinned. "Chrysi and I could be sisters. Then you can marry her and we'll be one big happy family. I guess Iva would be the weird uncle or something."

"The _very_ weird uncle." Dragon grinned. "He'd make a good baby sitter though. It's not like any children of ours would end up normal anyway."

"That's true. The revolutionary son of a marine, the sister of a great pirate, the runaway daughter of some rich government officer, and the heir to the newkama throne. We're a bunch of misfits." Chrysi took the bottle and drank a large mouthful before setting it on the table between them.

"So, what do you think of the Oharan Scholars? Expecially their leader! She's gorgeous. Very exotic." Rouge smirked as Dragon looked across the deck to the woman that was meeting with their leader and Chrysi scowled jealously.

"She's alright. She's going to get into a lot of trouble if the government finds out about them though. They probably consider her a bigger criminal than my brother." Chrysi slouched more. Dragon snatched the bottle from the table and finished it before Rouge could.

"You're probably right about that. Besides, I want to return to East Blue, and she's from the west. One of us wouldn't be able to go home, and that just isn't going to happen." Dragon tossed the last emty bottle into the bag with the others and stretched in his chair. Chrysi smiled.

"I can't imagine settling anywhere but East Blue either. It's home, even if I ran away!" The sister of the great pirate stood up and yawned. "We're out of sake, and it is getting late. We can probably say good night to Iva as he's getting up."

"I think I am going to go for a walk, give Iva my best wishes if you see him." Rouge waved to her friends as she set off along the deck, leaving Chrysi and Dragon alone.

"When you go back to East Blue, are you going back to Loguetown, or are you interested in finding a new island to call home?" Dragon asked as they began walking back toward the sleeping quarters.

"I think I should find somewhere new. The way things are going, the government will want my head because of my stupid brother, so going to my old home would be too dangerous. Where are you from?"

"Foosha Village on the Dawn Island in the Goa Kingdom. It's small, but it is comfortable. My father trained me harshly, expecting me to become a marine like him, and he was not pleased when I decided to become a revolutionary. He rarely visits there anymore though. Too busy chasing your brother all over the world. So I should be safe to return." Dragon smiled. "Our old home is more than big enough for me, if you need a place to live."

"I think I may take you up on that." The young woman smiled up at him. "Can't let you live on your own, your own cooking would kill you in a year."

"Actually, I cooked that badly on purpose. I wanted reassigned to a new chore, and I knew that was the fastest way to make it happen." Dragon chuckled at the shocked look on the woman's face.

"You mean we ate that stuff just so you could get out of the kitchen?! I've changed my mind, if you let me cook for you, I might poison you." She punched his arm teasingly. They reached the sleeping quarters and Dragon turned to her, leaning in and kissing her cheek with a grin before vanishing into the room where the men slept, leaving her to stare after him, her face red.

"Good night..." She whispered to the doorway.

"Good night, yourself." Iva yawned, a slightly grumpy look on his face as he emerged from the room. Chrysi sighed and walked to her own quarters. She'd catch the man tomorrow.

* * *

"You came back. Why?" Mainomai looked at the man in front of him who was nearly growling with anger.

"They killed her... They murdered my wife, and you still have not led your revolution!" Dragon shouted at the older man, pointing accusingly at the tribal marking on his face. "You should have passed your position on to someone more willing to act long ago!"

"I meant to, but the one I chose abandoned his cause." The old revolutionary did not flinch before the enraged man. "Now is your chance. Accept my title, and lead this revolution yourself. I'll give you the power to avenge her death, but you must show me you still know what you fight for."

"I fight because the government and the nobles throw their people away like garbage. I fight for those who can not fight for themselves. The marines boast of their justice, but it is no such thing. I will fight to give people back their voice." Dragon stood tall in front of the man he had once called his leader.

"So you will." The old man picked up a small bowl from his table, then pricked his finger, letting a drop of his blood fall into it, then extended his hand for Dragon to do the same. When he had added his blood to the bowl, the old man pulled a small paint brush from his pocket and dipped it in the mixture, reaching out and touching the brush to Dragon's face.

Dragon's eyes widened in surprise as he watched the marks on the old man's face vanish as he felt them painted onto his own face.

"You are now the leader of the revolution. You have power you can't begin to imagine now. Would you like me to teach you to use them, or shall I stand aside and allow you to go on with your vengeance?"

"Teach me. I can not fight them if I don't know how to use the one weapon at my disposal..." Dragon looked into the mirror at his side, inspecting the marks on the left half of his face. "What are these marks?"

"They have been passed down the line of revolutionaries since the beginning. No one knows their origin any more." The old man led the new leader out onto the deck. From that day forward, the Revolutionary Dragon stood as the head of the army that would fight the government for years to come.

* * *

"You look very mysterious with that mark on your face." Koala stretched and then cuddled closer to Sabo under their blanket. "I like it."

"I hope I can live up to it." Sabo smiled at her and wrapped his arms more tightly around her bare waist. "That was some party. Dragon even enjoyed himself. Inviting Robin was a good idea."

"Mhm. I missed her too." The young woman yawned. "Dragon is actually a pretty good dancer. Not as good as you, though." She grinned and nuzzled the slightly taller man's neck. He laughed.

"It was hard to keep up with you. I may just sleep through tomorrow. Or this week..." Sabo pretended to fall asleep, but couldn't stop himself from grinning when Koala tickled him. "Cheater."

"I'm not done with you yet. You can sleep when the sun rises." Koala rolled on top of him, smirking down at him suggestively. He looked out the window where he could still see the last rays of sunlight from the evening vanishing. He sighed and smiled up at her. It was going to be a long night, but he didn't really mind.

* * *

**_From here on, every line break has the potential to jump forward or backward in time, as well as to a different location. I hope i am able to make it make sense. I started rewatching Baccano and it threw all linear thought out the window, so sorry._**


	5. Family

_**Author's Note - Sorry i got stuck on the revolutionaries, i promise a bit of fluff in the next chapter!**_

_****__**Disclaimer : I do not own One Piece or any of the other fandoms from which names, places, abilities, or references are taken! Imaginary points to anyone who catches said references throughout the story and PM's them to me. Dunno if you'll get anything real, but i give sneak peaks and deleted scenes to my repeated reviewers, so it isn't unthinkable.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 05 - Family**_

* * *

"Father... I know it is foolish for me to come to you for help when I have made myself your enemy, but I have no other choice. Your government murdered my wife simply for being the sister of the pirate king. If they ever find out that we had a son, they would do the same to him. You granted this favor to Roger, so will you care for my son as well? Let him live without the sin of his birth on his shoulders. Let him make his own choice to be marine or revolutionary before you allow them to hunt him like an animal... Please." Dragon knelt before the marine, tears running down his face, a sleeping child in his arms.

"You knew his birth would be a crime as soon as Roger was executed, but that did not stop you. Did you think the marines would allow his blood to continue in this world? Your wife would have died that day if anyone had known who she was. You should have taken the opportunity and fled to the farthest reaches of the New World if you wanted to save her, but instead you decided to settle down in the same sea their line came from? You are a fool!" Garp growled at his son. Then his face softened. "Whatever path you may have chosen, as long as you are fighting for what you believe is right, I will never consider you my enemy. I will protect your son. He will grow up with your nephew as brothers."

"Thank you. You really are a good man, even after all these years as a marine." Dragon stood slowly, then reluctantly passed his child to his father. "I suppose they will prove whether or not a child is destined to follow his parents."

"What is his name?" Garp cradled the child gently to his chest, displaying more care and kindness than many would think possible.

"Luffy. Monkey D. Luffy. I named him after the revolutionary who recruited me. He died saving my life many years ago, and I don't believe he had a family to remember him." Dragon brushed a strand of black hair out of his son's face and grinned. "He will carry on the tradition of D's. Oh, I never got the chance to ask Roger myself, but do _you_ know why they stopped calling him by his real name?"

"You shouldn't ask that. That is the kind of thing that will get you killed just for knowing. And I suggest you stop calling yourself by your name as well. The government is wary of people who carry the initial D, and if they know you are my son, they will kill your son, Roger's son, and myself without hesitation." Garp made sure his son agreed.

"Listen to yourself... These people are who you serve! They are the people who rule the world, and you help them do that... How can you stand to serve men who kill children because of their name? People who wipe out entire countries because they don't turn a blind eye to the government's crimes?" Dragon glared at his father. He could never understand how a good man could serve such evil.

"They maintain order. Peace. The only way for our world to function is with order. The only way for true fairness, justice and equality is anarchy and chaos. I have chosen what I see as the lesser of two evils, and you must do the same. And what do you know about the Ohara Incident? That was not the story they spread to the media." Garp raised an eyebrow at the man.

"I knew one of the researchers. I met her years ago before I joined the revolutionaries. What of it?"

"Anyone outside the government who knows even the tiniest detail of the research conducted by the scholars of Ohara is considered a threat and is to be eliminated. Just one more thing for you to keep quiet about. I don't suppose I will be lucky enough for you to retire, since I am caring for your child?"

"No. I'm going straight to the revolutionaries and I plan to join them again as soon as they choose a new leader." Dragon tensed, ready to dodge a blow from the man, but it never came. Garp only sighed.

"I thought as much. Just one last question. The Oharan you knew. What was her name?"

"Nico Olivia. Yet another innocent murdered by your government." Dragon clenched his fists in anger.

"I was afraid of that. I truly hope you haven't bit off more than you can chew. Apparently Nico Olivia's daughter survived, and managed to escape Ohara. She has a very large bounty on her head, and it is unlikely she will last very long." Garp turned and began walking back to his ship. "This _is_ your only child that I need to protect, isn't it?"

"Yes." Dragon answered, feeling his heart sink. It would do no good to cast doubt on that in front of the marine hero, but he would seek out this girl and see for himself. "Do you know the daughter's name?"

"Nico Robin. Aokiji says she made contact with a defected marine before the Buster Call. A man named Jaguar D. Saul. This stupid initial may be more of a curse than a blessing. It seems to bring tragedy on those who carry it." With that, Garp was gone, leaving Dragon standing alone on the dock.

* * *

"Dragon? Are you awake?" Sabo knocked on the frame of his door, looking into the dimly lit cabin. Dragon yawned and shook his head to wake himself, driving off the memories that haunted his dreams.

"I am. Are you ready for your first lesson?"

"Yes!" Sabo was excited now. All of his anxiety had fallen away now. Knowing he would have Dragon and Koala to help him, he was not worried. Dragon grinned at the young man.

"No one saw you or Koala yesterday. I take it you enjoyed your celebration?" The older man teased his apprentice. Sabo blushed but couldn't help but smile even wider.

Dragon led him to the edge of the ship and lowered one of the smaller boats to the water.

"Where are we going?" Sabo asked.

"This is your first time using this power, so it will be safer to move away from the ship." Dragon grinned at the renewed nervousness his words brought. "Don't worry. I didn't do much damage my first day, this is just a precaution until I know how you handle it."

They rowed the small vessel out till they could barely see the flag of their ship, then Dragon addressed him.

"First there is some history you need to know, and I can not emphasize this enough. You must never tell another soul. Not anyone. Not until you pass that mark down to your successor. Not even Koala, do you understand? Knowing what I am going to tell you is considered a crime higher than studying the poneglyphs." Dragon spoke calmly. Sabo nodded, eyes showing curiosity as well as fear.

"There is a lot I don't know. Over the centuries, the story has been distorted and lost detail, but these are the things we do still know. For some reason, the government has emphasized the number three as the basis of our world. Three types of devil's fruit. Three forms of haki. Three great world powers. But this is a lie. We do not know why, but they want the number four forgotten. We, the revolutionaries, are the fourth world power. Roger, the first Pirate King, knew a fourth form of haki that let him hear the voice of all things. And Blackbeard's darkness was not Logia type. It was something else. A fourth kind."

"But... Why would they cover up something like this?" Sabo asked, leaning forward in anticipation.

"We don't know. We suspect that it has something to do with the Ancient Kingdom and the weapons they created. We also think it has something to do with the initial that keeps popping up and then being tossed aside. Gold Roger. Straw Hat Luffy. Garp the Fist. The Revolutionary Dragon. Fire Fist Ace. The government knows something about the initial D, and they do not want anyone to catch on."

"They've done a good job... I had never realized... Are there any D's who haven't been right at the heart of the great conflicts of our world?" Sabo was amazed that he had been fooled.

"Maybe a few, but trouble seems to find them, and they tend to repay trouble in kind. There are a few people I have had the privilege of speaking with who know D's before Roger, and even more who knew him and others of his time. They call it the Will of D. Silvers Rayleigh refused to tell me all he knew. He seemed to think we'd figure it out when the time was right. But I do know that he and Roger unraveled the whole truth. The void century, the hidden fourth, the Will of D. And I believe that the power you now have is related to it all somehow."

"What is this power?" Sabo touched the mark on his face.

"I did not use it often. The rest of the revolutionaries didn't even know I had a power. It is a secret passed down the line of revolutionary leaders from generation to generation. It has been a part of us since the time of the void century, and maybe before. Have you ever wondered why our ship is called the Oncoming Storm?"

"No... I thought it was just the name a shipwright had chosen. Although that time at Loguetown, it did seem oddly appropriate... Is that the power?"

"Yes. Although it is not so simple as just conjuring up a storm. The power has a great potential to do harm in the wrong hands, but it is not so unpredictable as a real storm. It draws it's power from the strength of your emotions, and gains it's direction from your will. Without either one, the power is useless." Dragon stood up and gestured for Sabo to do the same. "Are you ready to try it?"

"I... I think so." Sabo took a deep breath and nodded.

"Think about what you fight for. Think about all those who have died wrongly at the hands of the government." Dragon placed a hand on Sabo's shoulder. "Remember that they will do the same to others. These are the men who had Ace and Luffy executed. These are the people who enslaved Koala. The only hope for the world is for the people to realize this is wrong and to stop accepting it as the way of the world. You have the power to bring them hope."

"How? I want to fight! I want to bring them hope!" Sabo looked at Dragon.

"Your emotions are a storm. Strong and dangerous. Powerful. Unrelenting. Your will can give it direction. Feel the air around you, and pour your fury into it. Make the sky as angry as you. Make it feel the injustice of your enemies. Then force it to fight for you."

Sabo closed his eyes and concentrated. He felt the cool sea air on his skin, and imagine what his emotions would be like if they had form. He felt the wind pick up around him. He thought about his brothers, both smiling as they died. The air around him no longer felt calm. It felt charged. The wind was a tempest of crossing and twisting currents, rather than the breeze it had started as. He thought about Koala in chains, fearing for her life every day. He opened his eyes when he heard the first crack of thunder and saw the lighting through his eyelids.

The sea around them was churning now. The sky had darkened and directly above him the clouds had turned into a spiral radiating outward. All around him he could see the tails of Sea Kings flicking out of the choppy waves, agitated by the sudden change in the weather.

"I'm doing this?" Sabo looked at Dragon in amazement. Dragon nodded.

"And very well, I would say. Now, bring it back under control. Power is no good to you if you can not put it away when you must."

Sabo nodded to his mentor and closed his eyes again, trying to draw in his feelings. He forced his mind to become calm, and to will the storm to calm with him. He felt it working as the small boat slowly stopped rocking quite so hard. When he opened his eyes, the clouds remained, but they had lightened. They would pass soon.

"You did very well. Whether you tell the crew about your power is your own choice. But be careful who you trust with this knowledge, and avoid using it when possible. You are strong on your own, and I will be training you with far more than just this power in the weeks to come. Do not think of this as your only strength." Dragon sat back in the boat and handed a bottle of clean water to Sabo, who drank it gratefully.

"Is there any danger of me using this power accidentally? What if I have a nightmare and tear the ship apart with a storm?"

"You have to consciously use this power. If you are unconscious, you can not control anything. This is a double edged sword though. If you create a storm and are knocked unconscious, it will be released from your control and it will act as a force of nature then. Without you to dissipate it or maintain it, there is no predicting what it will do." Dragon took a drink from his own bottle.

"I understand. Whenever I use this power, I must be able to defend myself, or I must be somewhere that I can minimize collateral damage if things get out of hand."

"Exactly! You learn quickly. While we're out here, lets start your first lesson in defending yourself. All men can use the two basic types of haki. Observation and armament. It takes practice, but it is not out of reach of anyone. The strength of a person's haki depends on the strength of their will. Their determination. Now that I have seen you produce a storm with that same force, I know that your haki will be more than formidable."

"The same force? Does that mean this storm ability is a form of haki?" Sabo asked.

"In a way... It is very similar. It is a manifestation of the user's determination, will, and ambition. I suppose you could say it is yet another form of haki, yes. A form of haki that only one man in the world may have at a time." Dragon nodded. He had never really thought of them as the same thing, but now that he did, it seemed strange that it had never crossed his mind. "We'll start with observation haki. This is the ability to read the will of those around you. In its weakest form, it will allow you to predict an enemy's moves. At it's strongest, you will be as aware of your surroundings in your sleep as you are right now."

"That is amazing... Luffy mastered it in two years, didn't he?" Sabo asked.

"Yes... Well, he mastered the basics of it. His skill continued to grow until the height of his power on the shore of Raftel. And he was trained under Silvers Rayleigh, so do not be disappointed if you take longer. Even the very basics of haki will save your life and the lives of those you love."

Two months later, when Dragon departed for East Blue, he was confident he had left Sabo with the skills to lead the revolution. Besides, he had Koala to look after him.

* * *

_**When Oda finally decides to explain Dragon, i really hope he is at least 10% as boss as he seems.**_


	6. Legacy

**_Author's Note - This is the last chapter of this story for now. It is set up to move on to Straw Hat Legacy and then The Legacy Storm._**

**____****Disclaimer : I do not own One Piece or any of the other fandoms from which names, places, abilities, or references are taken! Imaginary points to anyone who catches said references throughout the story and PM's them to me. Dunno if you'll get anything real, but i give sneak peaks and deleted scenes to my repeated reviewers, so it isn't unthinkable.**

* * *

**_Chapter 06 - Legacy_**

* * *

"I guess it was at Enies Lobby, when you finally said you wanted to live." Zoro looked away from the woman who was curled comfortably against his chest. She laughed quietly, then smiled up at him.

"Skypiea. I was intrigued by you from the very start, but when Enel shocked me and you caught me, I think that was when I fell in love with you." Robin stretched and kissed the man's shoulder before catching his eyes and smiling wider. "So, you're the first mate. Has Luffy mentioned a destination yet?"

"Not that I have heard. He may have told Nami, but I have the feeling he wants to retrace our steps and see all the friends we made along the way. It's weird thinking we're no longer heading toward Raftel. We did it. We made him the Pirate King." Zoro grinned. "Now we get to relax a bit. Even he's been his old self since the battle. Bringing down Akainu and Blackbeard probably gave him some peace of mind."

"Yes, not a pirate alive will dare attack our crew, and the marines will take some time to regroup before they launch another attack." Robin passed her book to a helping hand which placed it on the bench behind her before vanishing, then wrapped both of her real arms around the swordsman's neck. "Now, how does the greatest swordsman in the world like to relax?"

"With the woman he loves, in peace and quiet, on the ship he calls home." Zoro slid his swords from his waist and Robin's hands quickly deposited them by her book, making room for them to stretch out on the bench that ringed the crow's nest.

"I can live with that." Robin lets out another soft laugh as she wraps her legs around him, using a team of hands to fetch their discarded blanket. "Once we've made it all the way back to reverse mountain, what do you plan to do? Will you leave the crew and start a family somewhere?" She asked pointedly as she slid his garment down over his shoulders. He shook his head.

"I may want to start a family, but leaving the crew is out. I made my decision long ago. I'll follow Luffy to the death. He's my captain. He saved my life countless times, and I have had the honor of saving his. I am the greatest swordsman in the world because of him. As long as he needs me by his side, I'll be there. Will you stay with me?" He held himself over her at arms length. She nodded, smiling warmly at him.

"Of course. This is the first family I have had since I was eight. I am happy to stay here as long as they will have me. Besides, I have so many books from Raftel to study, that will take me many years. Maybe decades. I hope you don't get sick of me." She almost purred in his ear as she used her extra hands to strip her own clothes off between them.

"Not in a thousand lifetimes..." Zoro pulled the blanket tighter around them as the pile of clothes beside the bench began to grow. "Chopper would be thrilled if he were no longer the youngest on the ship... It may take some practice, but I think we could give him that present, for keeping us all patched up."

"Of course... Practice. Because a great swordsman must always be training for something. And an archeologist must always be... studying." She ran a finger over his back, tracing the muscles under the skin.

"DINNER!" Sanji bellowed up from the deck. After one incident of climbing up and opening the door to deliver the message politely and catching them in a similar situation, he had decided to swallow just a shred of his chivalry and call them from a safe distance. He did not want to imagine how many times this had proven a wise decision.

"We should get dressed... Hopefully the captain will do the same this time..." Robin sighed. That had been an interesting dinner. Nami had not looked any of them in the face as she walked in five minutes later, Luffy's clothes in hand. She had simply sat down and ate quietly. Robin had sympathized with her, but on the other hand, she would not be heart broken if she were forced to watch Zoro without his clothes for a few more minutes a day...

* * *

"Luffy that tickles!" Nami laughed and struggled weakly as Luffy ran his fingers lightly over her bare tummy. He finally had mercy on her and relaxed on the bed beside her. With Robin spending most of her nights in the crow's nest, he had all but moved in to the room the girls shared. Nami sighed in relief and looked at her captain. "I can't believe you went to dinner naked yesterday." Just remembering the incident made her blush as dark as the stripe on his hat.

"If I didn't hurry, I would have missed out on meat! And the faster I ate, the faster I could get back to you!" The rubber man shrugged. To him, the world was so simple. "I didn't mean to embarrass you. I'm sorry for that." She couldn't decide whether to hit him or kiss him for that. After all this time, he still managed to surprise her.

"In some ways, you've changed so much since I met you that it is hard to believe you're the same person, but in other ways, you are exactly the same... How did you come so far without ever losing your good heart?" She traced the X shaped scar on his chest idly, not even noticing what her fingers were doing.

"I don't know... I never felt like I needed to lose it. I don't understand why so many people do..." He took a deep breath and sighed, closing his eyes. "Becoming stronger doesn't mean you have to be a bad person. I was only able to become so strong by fighting to do what I thought was right."

"You are one of a kind, Luffy." Nami lifted the hat off her head and looked at the multitude of scars it carried in parallel to its owner. There were burn marks, tears, broken pieces, and repair marks beyond count. But for the life of her, she couldn't remember it ever looking any different. It had never lost a single piece of straw. It had never shown any sign of coming unraveled. It was as deceptively resilient as the man beside her.

"Our crew is one of a kind. Every last one. I could not have become the pirate king without a single one of you... Thank you. For staying by my side through all the trouble I got us into." Luffy grinned and laughed quietly. "I will have to tell Shanks that I can't return his hat... It looks much better on you than it did on either of us."

"You remember when we first set out? No one knew you. They thought you were a joke. Some scrawny kid with a dorky straw hat. Now? People see that hat and they stand aside in the streets... You are the king of the pirates, Luffy. Straw Hat Luffy. You made this hat infamous. It is a tall order, asking me to wear it that well." Nami smiled as she sat the hat back on her head.

She remembered the first time it has rested there. She had been at her all time low. She would have probably died in the street that day if he hadn't stopped her from destroying her arm. It still wasn't as strong as the other, but the tattoo hid the scars from everything but his fingers. That was the first time he had shown her just what kind of man he really was. She had known he was naive and foolish, and kind, but she hadn't realized the lengths he would go to for those he called nakama. That was the first of many times he had torn a building to the ground for her sake.

How many girls got to say that about the man they loved? _Oh, yeah, he's torn a few buildings down with his bare hands for me._ So romantic. In a way it was. He had become stronger for her. She had watched time after time as he went into fights far too weak to ever come out victorious, but as if to spite the laws of nature, he just kept becoming stronger.

"It took everything you had to best Arlong when we set out, and only half way through our journey, you could drop 50,000 fishmen without raising a finger. The government should have seen things coming then, if not sooner." She rolled on top of him, resting her ear against his chest and listening to his strong heart beat.

"They're blind. But I may have opened their eyes. The next generation will find out if that is a good thing or a bad thing." Luffy's hands massaged her back as he closed his eyes. "I hope I've left them a legacy they won't despise me for."

"You changed the world. Just like Roger did." She moaned contentedly under his fingers, feeling her muscles relax. "The world knows you were a good man. You saved so many lives..."

"I took lives too." Luffy stiffened under her. She knew he hated that. He was so strong, he rarely had to kill to win, but on Raftel, he had faced enemies who would fight to the death to kill those he loved, and so he had killed. Over and over. In the end, Chopper may have been the only one among them who had not taken a life with his own hands. Zoro had seen to that. He thought no one knew, but she did. She had watched him stay near the doctor, sweeping in when he would have no choice but to kill and dealing the final blow himself.

She had found herself respecting the swordsman more for that. For all his faults, he cared for Chopper like a little brother, and she was confident that he would make a good father someday. Someday soon, if the amount of time he and Robin were spending in the crow's nest were any indication.

She wrapped her arms around the man's shoulders and kissed his neck in a line from his shoulder to his ear, feeling him shiver under her.

"You have taken lives and you have saved lives, but you haven't made a life yet..." She growled in his ear. His hands slid down to her hips.

"Yet." He grinned up at her, his dark mood forgotten in an instant.

* * *

"If I have two redheads to look after next time I see you, it will be your fault." Makino sighed as the pirate emperor laughed.

"I'll gladly take that blame." He ran his fingers through her hair, sweeping the tangled locks out of her eyes. "I have to leave today, you know. It will be a few days before I can meet up with Luffy. I've taken more of a vacation than I should have, although I can't bring myself to regret the decision."

"I understand. Have you heard any news yet?" Makino asked.

"Not yet, but that is a good sign. If the government had won, they would have spread the word as fast as possible." Shanks stretched and sat up, looking around the small room. "It is just how I remembered it." He smiled as she sat up behind him and wrapped her arms around his torso.

"Things don't change so much out here in East Blue." She kissed his shoulder and then moved to sit next to him on the bed, separating her own discarded clothes from his as they slowly got dressed together.

"That is why I love it here... I'm not sure how many more years I am going to remain a pirate. When I pass the position of captain off to Benn, I will come back here for good." Shanks said. Makino smiled and leaned into him.

"I hope it is soon. I do worry about you, you know." The woman said quietly. Shanks nodded and held her close for a moment.

"I won't go and die on you. I have to come back and get to know our son." The red haired pirate said as he stood and picked up his heavy coat, draping it over his shoulders. "I'll come back to you someday. I always do. But I have to fulfill my duty first."

"I know. I'll be here." Makino straightened the coat on him and smiled. "Say goodbye to your son before you go."

"Of course. He may even recognize me when we meet next." Shanks grinned, walking over to the small crib where is son was just beginning to stir. "Hey Roger. I can't wait to see what kind of man you become." The pirate emperor picked up the small boy and tickled his tummy gently.

"He is the son of one of the greatest pirates in the world. He will make a name for himself, I am sure." Makino said, kissing her two redheads before looking out the window where she could see the crew of the Red Force preparing to set sail. "It looks like it's time."

"Yeah. I love you, Makino." Shanks passed the child to her arms and kissed her one last time before turning and descending the stairs.

* * *

"Usopp!" Kaya ran out the door and flung her arms around the pirate's neck, kissing him repeatedly. He laughed and picked her up easily, spinning her around once.

"I missed you, Kaya!" The sniper pulled back and smiled at her. "I have so many stories to tell you!"

"Some of them true?" She raised an eyebrow teasingly. He laughed.

"Oh no, the true ones are too fantastic to believe!" Usopp carried her back toward her house, then stopped for a moment, looking sadly over his shoulder. "The crew sent the Thousand Sunny with me. They wanted me to bring it to you as thanks for giving us the Going Merry to start our journey."

"They did not need to do that... Did all of you retire?" She asks, almost crying at the sniper's heartbroken look.

"Yes. We could not continue as pirates and throw away the chance for a peaceful life that Luffy and Zoro died for. I think we can convert the Thousand Sunny into a medical ship for you to use. Chopper says he will come by to swap notes with you after he visits his old mentor." Usopp lowered the girl to the ground and took her hand.

"I think you're right. What is everyone else up to?" Kaya asked.

"Nami and Robin went back to Nami's old home to raise their children. Robin found out she was pregnant less than a week after the execution. It was like losing Zoro all over again. Nami was definitely the strong one on the crew. Her and Sanji. Although Sanji had a few breakdowns himself when he thought no one was around. Franky went back to Water 7 to go into business with Iceberg. Brook stayed in the Grand Line as a musician. He planned to return to Laboon on his own. Sanji is going to open his own restaurant. With Nami's help, he found the place where fish from all four seas meet." Usopp recounted the plans of his friends.

"You'll see them again." Kaya brushed a tear off his cheek.

"I know. I'll see them all again. Luffy will be waiting to go on another adventure with us." Usopp grinned at the sky. "But that is a lot of years down the road. Right now, you are my next adventure."

"I am afraid I won't be as exciting as the Grand Line." Kaya giggled. Usopp shook his head.

"Good. I need a break from that level of excitement. I finally accomplished my dream though. I became a brave man of the sea. I even out shot my father." Usopp said proudly.

"You out shot the sniper of the Red Hair Pirates? That is amazing!" Kaya began walking toward her house. "Even if it is unbelievable, you have to tell me about your adventures. I need to be able to brag about my brave man of the sea."

"Alright, then let me start at the beginning. Once upon a time, there was a cowardly liar who wanted to be a brave pirate like his father..."

* * *

"He's gone..." Chrysos stared at the platform where the crumpled body of her brother fell limp. She couldn't believe it... He was dead...

"Chrysi, we need to get out of here. If anyone finds out who you are, they will do the same to you." Dragon pulled his hood lower over his face and put his arm around his wife, guiding her through the crowd. She walked without resistance, completely lost in the horror of what she had just seen.

"I thought he would win... I can't believe they got him..." Chrysos shivered as she walked on autopilot.

"He didn't." A voice spoke behind them. Dragon spun around between the stranger and his wife, raising his hands and preparing to fight. The stranger raised a hand for peace. "I'm not here to fight you today. Let me get you out of here."

"Father?" Dragon looked at the large man's face in surprise. "Why are you helping us? What do you mean he didn't?"

"He gave himself up willingly. He contracted an incurable disease. He disbanded his crew a year ago and turned himself in." Garp said quietly. "The marines decided it would cast them in a better light if they said they finally captured him. As for why I'm helping you, you are my son."

"I'm a revolutionary." Dragon stated coldly.

"And my son. Always. Now stop being such a stubborn child and follow me. Keep your hood up, and pull hers up too." Garp ordered and began walking toward one of the many side streets leading away from the area.

"My brother had a lover... A dear friend of ours. Portgas D. Rouge... Is she still alive?" Chrysos asked softly.

"Yes. And with child. Roger asked me to protect the child when it is born, and I agreed. Your nephew will be safe." Garp did not turn, but Dragon felt her shoulders relax some. He smiled at his fathers back. The first smile he had spared for the man since he was very young.

They came out near the docks. Garp pointed down the street in front of the water.

"Take the third boat from the end and get out of here. They know Roger had a sister, and they will hunt her down. They are determined to take full advantage of their victory and wipe out his entire bloodline. Leave East Blue and don't tell a soul where you are going, especially not me. I don't want to know." Garp said, taking his son by the shoulders. "I'm only going to be able to help you this once. I am a marine and you are a revolutionary. If we cross paths again, I will have to arrest you."

"Thank you." Dragon bowed his head, then took his wife's arm and went the direction his father had pointed.

Garp watched his son go and sighed sadly. The boy had grown into a fine young man. He had chosen a peaceful life with a woman he loved. Even if he could never boast of it, Garp was proud.

Dragon held Chrysos tightly as they sat together in the small ship's cabin. The weather was terrible, but it gave them cover to slip out unseen. Dragon knew he should do as the man had said and make straight for reverse mountain. Hide in the Grand Line where the marines might not think to look. But this was their home.

He set their course back for Dawn Island and cradled his wife as she finally broke down and sobbed into his chest.

"It's alright Chrysi... Rouge is alive. And her child will be safe. I'll protect you." Dragon could do little more to comfort her than just sit and hold her.

"He smiled, Dragon. My brother died smiling... Even with an incurable disease and his enemies all around him, he never lost his will." Chrysos finally stopped sobbing and sniffed sadly before looking up at her husband. "You know, you're a lot like him. Two of the strongest men I've ever met. And you're the only person I ever met as stubborn as he is. Maybe it's that D you share."

"Maybe so. My father had it too, and he's pretty stubborn as well." Dragon ran his hand through her hair, smiling softly. "Your brother was a great man. Someday, when all this has settled down, we'll go and find your niece or nephew."

"I'd like that... Maybe we'll have a child by then. We can adopt them and they can grow up as siblings..." Chrysos smiled then, her breath becoming more even as she leaned into the man's chest. She closed her eyes and imagined that future. Her child and her brother's side by side as their parents had not been.

"You have your brother's will too, you know. You carry that same stubborn D." Dragon kissed her forehead and closed his eyes as well.

"Mhm... And I'll live up to it too."

Four years later, their son Monkey D. Luffy is born. One year after that, marines finally track down and execute Gol D. Chrysos. Dragon is able to save his son and kill half the marines, but in the end he is forced to flee to protect the child. Chrysos dies with a smile on her face, thinking of her brother and the family she has now.

* * *

"Run!" One of the men shouts to his crew, sprinting down the street. He's not fast enough. Sabo hurls his metal staff like a spear, piercing the man's thigh and bringing him to the ground with a scream of pain. "Mercy! We work for the Celestial Dragons! They will pay for my life!" His words only made the man snarl angrily and twist the staff before ripping it out.

"You are slave traders. There is no ransom large enough to convince me to spare you." Sabo brings the steel bar down on the man's temple, cracking his skull like an egg. He looks around for the others, catching sight of them disappearing down a side road at the end of the street. "Cut them off! Don't let them escape!" He shouts to the team behind him. They nod and take off in two directions to flank the slave traders.

"I thought we were here for recon only." Coby remarked behind him. Sabo turned and swung the staff over his shoulder.

"That was the plan, but things came up." Sabo said. The ex marine sighed and followed his leader out onto the main street in time to see the other four men thrown on the pavement a few yards away. Their leader was a typically calm and kind man, confidently heading the revolution with mercy and his goal firmly in mind. But whenever slave traders were unlucky enough to cross his path, they were reminded this man was chosen as the successor of a man called Dragon.

"Same as usual, I suppose?" Coby asked, walking toward the men. Sabo nodded, never letting his eye leave the men he hated so passionately.

"Kill them. If any have abilities, throw them in the ocean." Sabo crossed his arms, his staff clamped in the bend of his elbow. "Free any slaves on their ship, then burn it before we set sail. Leave the money on board when you sink it. We're not keeping a single Beli that paid for human life."

"Yes sir." Coby walked away to carry out his orders, marveling at the fury the usually kind man could show.

They all knew why, too. The reason was laying in their medical room with a broken leg and two bullet wounds. Koala. Sabo had hated slavers on principle since he first discovered that the young woman had grown up as a slave and began to understand how deeply it had scarred her. Two weeks previously, a slaver had recognized her and tried to recapture her. At her age, and as beautiful as she had become, she would not have been used for cleaning anymore.

The slaver had thrown a net over her as she jumped from rooftop to rooftop, causing her to fall, breaking her leg in the process. Barely able to move, she had struggled free and picked up a pair of boards to use as crutches. She had made it halfway down the street before the man had shot her twice in the back. Sabo had just arrived in time to watch it happen.

By the time the other revolutionaries arrived on the seen, Sabo was carrying the injured girl toward the ship with a splatter of drying blood nearly obscuring the tattoo on his face. His staff was bent slightly. The corpse he left behind was missing half its head.

Since that day, he had pursued slave traders with a fury that left his followers wary and nervous. He had been assured Koala would make a full recovery, but until she were to wake up, they knew nothing would stand in his way. They had no serious complaint. They all agreed slave traders were the only people worse than the government.

They also knew one other thing for certain. If anyone ever killed that girl, Sabo would tear the world apart to avenge her.

* * *

"Haruta, how's the captain?" Jozu asked the small woman as she walked out onto the deck.

"Hard to say. Still not good, but maybe getting better. He still refuses to acknowledge that he is captain though..." Haruta hopped up on the railing by the large man. "How are you doing? Losing the old man was hard on everyone. You don't have to be the strong one all the time."

"I'll have my breakdown when Marco is done. I can't leave the crew completely lost, especially not with Blackbeard and his crew out there claiming our territories." Jozu sighed. "Besides, you have no room to talk. You've been holding it together as well, and you have more reason to grieve than most. Everyone knows you and Ace were close."

"Not as close as everyone implies. We were never more than brother and sister. He was actually more of an accomplice. I was getting his advice on Marco, actually... So I need to be strong for him now. I'll have my breakdown with you, so you've got some company." Haruta smiled and drew her sword, looking at her reflection.

"Fair enough." Jozu patted the small woman's back gently and then walked away to make sure they were on course to their stronghold. They needed to get away and regroup somewhere Blackbeard didn't know about.

Three years later, Luffy stood on there deck shaking hands with Marco.

"We're honored to have the Pirate King and his crew as our guests!" The Phoenix welcomed the pirates warmly. "Ace would be proud of you, Luffy."

"Thanks. I brought this for you. I know he would have wanted it to stay among the Whitebeard Pirates. I was able to defeat Akainu and Blackbeard without it. You should be able to use it yourself. It won't conflict with your Zoan ability." Luffy pulled the Mera Mera no Mi from his coat, handing it reverently to the man. "Ace was my brother, and he called you his brother. That is more than enough for me to consider you family."

"I agree. We're brothers through him. And I will make sure this fruit is used to honor his memory." Marco accepted the gift. "I am sorry I was not able to help you avenge his death..."

"You had to look after your crew first. Always." Luffy smiled at his fellow captain. "When you all have your strength back, you can have your territories back. I put them under my protection after I brought down Blackbeard. They belong under your protection. You're going to be one of the Emperors."

"What? What about you?" Marco asked.

"I'm leaving the New World. I don't want to rule anything. I reached my dream, now it's time for me to help my nakama do the same. We're making our return trip now. But I have something I need to talk to you about later." Luffy walked away from the stunned man to enjoy the feast with his crew.

"One of the Pirate Emperors, huh? Congratulations." Haruta was at his side in an instant, grinning from ear to ear.

"I guess so... Haruta, I can't think of any one better suited to carry on Ace's power than..."

"His brother and closest friend. Don't even try to pass that responsibility off on me or the crew. _You_ are the one he would have left it to, and you know it. Besides, I like swimming. And you like me in a bikini." The woman laughed at the red rising in his cheeks and grabbed his arm. "Eat it later. Now, we should be celebrating with the Pirate King. The men responsible for Ace's death are dead."

"Yeah. You're right, as usual. Let's go." He turned and walked arm in arm with the woman toward the festivities.

That night, Marco and Luffy sat alone in the crows nest of the Thousand Sunny while their crews continued partying on the other ship.

"I need you to do something for me. I've asked Shanks and Sabo to do so as well, and you can count on them if you need their help with this. Protect One Piece. Don't let anyone else reach that island until the time is right. Someone else will come along with the initial D and my hat. If you recognize my will in them, protect them, but never stop them from growing stronger. They have an important destiny waiting for them at Raftel. They are going to finally change the world." Luffy grinned.

"What do you mean? You and Roger already changed the world." Marco asked, curious.

"Not like this. We did nothing but shake it a little. They will overturn it completely. It will be like nothing you have ever known." Luffy took his hat off and looked at it. "But it has to be the right person. Anyone with the hat can reach Raftel, but you have to make sure they really carry my will. Ace's will. Roger's will. If the wrong person reaches that place, it will all be for nothing."

"You are talking about the future as if you already know what is going to happen. What did you find there?"

"I don't know what will happen. I just saw what can happen. I trust you on behalf of our brother, so I will tell you one more thing. Count to four. It will make sense eventually. Not three. Four." Luffy stood up and put the hat on his head, grinning at the man sitting across from him.

"I'll do what you ask, but I won' pretend to understand. For Ace."

"For Ace. And for Whitebeard. Roger asked this same favor of him after he returned from Raftel. You are carrying on his legacy." Luffy walked to the door and then stopped for a moment. "When the one you're waiting for comes, you won't have any doubts, so don't worry."

"How did you know I was worrying about that?" Marco asked, standing up as well.

"I can hear it." Luffy grinned and left the captain alone with his words.

* * *

_**For the purposes of my continuity, Haruta will be treated as female. She is currently ambiguous, and if she is ever specified to be a male, i apologize.**_


End file.
